The newest recruit
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: A newcomer has come to the Black Order, what's her story? And why does Allen take a sudden likeing to her? Please read and review, I own nothing. If wanted rating might change, have to wait and see. Rated T for swearing and violence


**Ok to start off, I'm not at the point were everyone else is at the moment, so just stay with me on this.**

**I was bored and this popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. gray-man**

**Please read and review!  
**

* * *

**The newest recruit**

A young girl, at the age of about 16 walked slowly to the huge black building. Her long burgundy red hair flowed down her back in graceful curls and stopped at the middle of her back. Her deep sea blue eyes held determination as she stared straight at her destination, a black hooded cloak covered her body, the clock had dirt marks all over it and her face was also covered in dirt and sweat, but she didn't care about that at the moment all she cared about was where she was going. Her destination was: The Black Order's Headquarters.

* * *

Meanwhile on the inside the headquarters, a group of people were crowed round a screen from a camera that was outside and showed the girl.

"Excuse me people, but what is that girl doing out there?" A voice from the crowed spoke out, a man with dark hair that was covered by a hat and square glasses with a cup of coffee clutched tightly in one hand. "Shouldn't you have pushed her off by now?" He asked again.

"I wouldn't say so chief, she looks like she means to be here and she didn't give up once on the climb up her. She always had a determined expression on her face, not once did it falter" said a man with brown spiky hair, he was slouched in a chair at the front of the group, keeping his bored looking eyes on the girl.

* * *

"Excuse me!" The girl shouted from outside the gate hoping that someone would hear. "My name is Yuki Hahashi, I was referred here by General Cross, he said that he sent a letter to chief Komui!" Yuki shouted again and then waited for answer.

"I didn't know the General had a new apprentice, Allen was his last apprentice. Wonder why he took in this girl?" A girl with dark hair wondered aloud as she stared at the girl.

* * *

Back inside the headquarters everyone in the room slowly turned their heads to look at the chief a look covered everyone's face that said 'stupid chief'.

"Someone look for that letter! It should be on my desk, or somewhere around there!" He shouted and then pointed at a random person. "You go do the task!" He ordered. "As for me I need some more coffee" Komui said as he turned and almost dashed out of the room while completely ignored the question.

"Oh well" sighed the man at the front. "Gatekeeper do an examination on the girl, make sure she's human" he said.

Yuki was looking around her in case someone came up behind her, she then heard a faint sound that came from behind her, so she turned to the gate and noticed the gatekeeper, which was this gigantic face made of stone, or metal, Yuki just stared at it for a moment.

"Prepare for an examination to check if you are a human or an akuma!" It bellowed and started the examination.

After a few seconds the face shot back up a look of complete fear on his stony face.

"SHE'S AN AKUMA, SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!" The face screamed in pure terror "SHE HAS THE AKUMA MARK EMBEDDED ON HER CHEST!" It screamed again.

"_Shit, I didn't think of that" _She thought to herself and glared up at the gatekeeper. "Shut up! Just because I have the akuma mark doesn't necessarily mean that I am an akuma. I might be cursed too you know, you idiot!" Yuki shouted up at the face.

* * *

While inside the building everyone was a bit puzzled as to what to do. Just as someone was about to speak a voice called out.

"I found the letter" A muffled shout came from Komui's office, the poor man possibly knocked over a mountain of books before he found the crumpled up letter.

"Read it then!" Komui ordered, because he was too lazy to read it himself right now.

So the man read the letter aloud and it proved that the girl named Yuki was sent by Cross.

"Alright then, tell the Gatekeeper to let her in, Reever" he ordered the guy at the front of the screen.

"Yeah, yeah" Reever mumbled to himself but still did as he was told.

Yuki sighed as the gate was opened, and she slowly walked into the entrance hall and the start a new life.

* * *

**Ok so that is that.**

**Yes Yuki is cursed, but I wanted to keep her hair red, I might come up with something to explain why her hair didn't turn white, but that is for a later date.**

**Keep reading please!**

**Read and review  
**


End file.
